User blog:ŁØŁ!/All of my useful ideas on both PG3D and PGW.
Hey guys, Lolz Guyz here and I am highly pissed off from the rule-breakers, but despite me being mad at the daters, spammers, hackers and haters, I have a lot of suggestions of what RiliSoft should do against them all just to put the online dating, spamming, hacking and hating/swearing in an end. I need a gf/bf, suck, date and kiss will be censored, no matter what EVEN if they aren't bad words. No kill, no kil, no ki//, no k i l l and no ki ll are censored while dating servers, or just in their place, No kill will actually be No date. Hot, cute, horny, sexy and cool boy/girl/chick/dude will be censored while naming yourself. While naming a server, while writing 'Sex' or any slang will be censored. Same goes in the chat. If someone names a server No kill just date, it will instantly be renamed No date just kill. I need a gf/bf servers will get an error from creating the server and the error will say 'Error, this game is not used for dating'. If someone in the chat said babe or bab3 or sex or gf/bf, they will be banned temporarily and takes 3x more damage, e.g if a gun takes out 2 hearts per shot, it will take out 6 hearts instead, permanantly. Exceptions, if that person gives up dating forever. New gear: Anti-Dater Robot, it is just like the Mech but it only kills the daters and no killers and it also violates the dating servers. Also it is a deployed mech. It couldn't only shoot mech bullets, but it could randomly shoot lasers, missiles and it could do punches and kicks. Blazing Turret: It's just a regular Turret, but it only kills the daters, hackers (even the ones with infinite health), spammers and haters. Daterscoper: You deploy a guy which quickscopes all the daters and no killers with the Elephant Hunter UP1. It also has 100 health and it looks exactly like the soldiers from Megapolis aka Parkour City. An extra upgrade to the Dater Hater UP2, the extra upgrade tempo-mutes the dater (only for an hour) if it got killed by it. Also here's the Dater Hater UP2's stats: Let: 27 RoF: 91 Cap: 16 Mob: 120 Xtra: 10x scope Cost: 100 gems Level: 27 b/f, g/f, b f, g f, b.f and g.f will be censored. Oh and boyfriend and girlfriend will be censored too (just in case if the dater says one of those instead of bf or gf) Tempo-mute for spammers (2 hours) In the description in Google Play or App Store, Rilisoft should add a quick note that says 'Note: This game is officially not made for dating'. Major dating noobs like Peaceful Girl should be perma-banned from any social media of PG3D or PGW. They should also be banned from other online games. Rename and retexture for maps: Heaven Garden will turn into War in Heaven. Paradise Resort got a new texture, Terrifying Resort (only in Coop-Survival), Terrifying Resort should be in all modes. All inappropriate/sexual skins will be deleted and unmakeable. You can still make skins with shading as long as they are appropriate. If someone spams in sexual content, you will be PERMANENTLY BANNED WITHOUT ANY WARNING! If someone constantly swears, they get a warning then they will be banned for 2 days, 2 weeks, 2 months then banned permanently. There should be an anti-spam system where you can't post a comment after 10 seconds the previous comment was posted. Chat message limit should be 100 characters. Make the hack security upgraded to the maximum. Ban all infinite health, proxy, one shot one kill and currency hackers. Other ideas for both games. Add new modes, Boss Battle, Co-op Campaign and Zombie Infection. 5 campaign worlds should be available. Bring back the old survival, coin limit should be 10 in PG3D and 1K in PGW. Add a gun test, also add Map Creator and Gun creator (Gun creator should have limits for stats of course!) Clan wars, Clan talk, Clan logo size and Clan member limit should be 50. Extend level to 96. Also make level up easier! More coins and EXP per reward! PG3D only: Makes gems a little easier to get and nerf all of the OP guns and Armor. Nerf the Storm Hammer. Blast Radius should be smaller, Lethality should be 23, Attack Speed should be 74 and Mobility should be 110. Fix all the bugs. PGW only: Release it on Kongregate, Chrome Store, Mac Store, and in Steam. Add weapons and accessories only in PGW. Make us use brackets and cool names again. Daters, hackers, spammers and haters will be auto-banned when they break the rules. Fix all the bugs and glitches ASAP! Add OP guns and Armor, but they should be nerfed. Definitely add the Dater Hater. And that's it! Sorry for making it so long, these are all of my ideas for both games on how they should be, I would be highly appreciated if you guys add all of my ideas! Admins, add all of my ideas in both games and both games would become awesome! Stay tuned for more suggestions (if I make more ideas LOL). Thanks for reading and peace out! Category:Blog posts